villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Friedkin
Peter Friedkin is the primary antagonist of Final Destination 5. He, along with his girlfriend Candice Hooper and many other workers from his enterprise were supposed to die on the collapse of North Bay Bridge, but thanks to his friend Sam Lawton's premonition, they manage to escape the disaster and survive as the bridge falls as predicted. However, after seeing his girlfriend Candice die in front of his eyes, Peter begins to get paranoid, and once he discovers that Sam's girlfriend Molly was supposed to survive the bridge, he begins chasing her down to steal her life and cheat Death again, this time without consequences. He was portrayed by Miles Fisher. Role in the movie Surviving Peter worked as an assistant manager at Pressage Paper, working as Sam Lawton's boss. One day, the group goes in a business trip by bus, and has to pass through North Bay Bridge. However, shortly after entering the bride, Sam has a premonition which shows the bridge collapsing into the ocean below, killing him and all his friends except for Molly. Once he wakes up, he manages to get his friends away from the bridge before it collapses, Peter being one of them. Paranoia and death At the memorial held for the ones who died on the accident, mortician William Bludworth (a recurring character in the series) warns Sam and Peter that Death doesn't like to be cheated, but they shrug it off and resume their lives. The next day, Peter goes to Candice's gymnastics practice cheering her on, but a nail from a ceiling fan falls on the beam she is practicing on. She gets a ton of close calls with the nail, but gets off unharmed and moves to the bar to make some vault work. However, a fan one of the coaches put in the gym turns on, as another girl moves to the beams and steps on the nail, tripping and falling over a bowl of powder that is blown towards Candice by the fan, causing her to lose her grip during a vault and fall on her neck, the powder causing her spine and knees to pop through her skin, as Peter watches in horror. After Isaac Palmer's death, Bludworth sees them again and tells that there is a way to cheat Death before it claims them: by killing someone else, thus acquiring this someone's remaining days. Peter hears this very clearly, and the idea makes him paranoid beyond saving, throwing him in a "kill or be killed" fixation. An agent named Jim Block then talks to Sam and his girlfriend about the deaths, in the same day Olivia Castle is about to have eye surgery, but even when Sam and Molly arrive, she is killed when she falls from the building she was in a car below. Dennis Lapman, their boss, also gets killed. Later that night, Sam and Molly are at a cafe to spend the night, when suddenly Peter crashes into the place and confesses that he tried to kill a woman on the street by pushing her in front of a speeding car, but couldn't gather the courage to do so. He then states that he wonders how Candice died, and Molly survived, assuming that she survived in the vision as well. This causes him to go into a rage as he decides to kill Molly out of revenge to take her remaining days. She hides in the kitchen as he and Sam begin fighting. Peter finds a handgun and begins shooting, which causes Agent Block to come in to investigate, causing him to be shot by Peter, who takes his remaining days. He then moves to the kitchen to kill Molly, but Sam stabs him in the back with a cooking skewer, killing Peter and passing Agent Block's life to Sam. However, this would later prove to be fatal, because saving Molly caused her to cheat Death, adding her to the list. Peter was the fifth survivor of the bridge collapse to die. Personality Peter was a rather open individual, acting friendly towards his co-workers and always cheering up Candice whenever he could. This all changes after Candice dies, though. After discovering that the mortician's words were true, Peter goes into a frenzy, getting paranoid about cheating Death and slowly building up his status as a seeker of vengeance, although as it is later revealed, he doesn't have the courage to kill other people. He does manage to discover that while Candice died, Molly didn't, which meant she probably escaped the bridge in Sam's vision. This finally manages to build up Peter's rage into a boiling point, causing him to finally lose his friendship with Sam and desperately try to kill Molly to save his own life. And even when he manages to kill Agent Block and takes his remaining days, he is already so fixated on vengeance that Sam is forced to kill him before he takes Molly's life. Trivia *Peter is the first victim of the Final Destination series to be murdered instead of dying through an accident caused by Death. **He is also one of the two characters in the series to be killed by someone else. Other one is Jack Curtis from the novel FD: Death of the Senses. *He has many connections to the character Ian McKinley from the third movie: both get paranoid with cheating Death after watching their girlfriends die and desperately think that killing one of the protagonists will avenge her. Also, both have a sarcastic personality. *His death motifs seem to be all related to impalement or stabbing: his death on the vision was supposed to be impalement by a series of metal rebars, his actual death was being stabbed by a cooking skewer, and he was going to murder Molly by stabbing her with a knife. *He is also the only survivor in the movies who becomes rogue and attempts to kill another survivor. Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Movie Villains Category:In love villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Business Villains Category:Horror Villains